Mama Izuku
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Izuku had always been sweet and kind. But when he move into the dorms, he became something more then a friend. He became 1-A class mother and overprotective as well. How will 1-A deal with this new Izuku and how will the people around them react? Come and find out. Rated T for Bakugo langue. Izuku x Jiro/ Izuku x Itsuka
1. Chapter 1

**I was honestly bore and this wouldn't leave my mind. So here I am.**

 **I'm honestly surprise no one did this one yet. So let me kick it off for you and see if I can get you to go all out with this.**

 **Let see how class 1-A handle their new mother call Izuku.**

 **And you'll be surprise who the 'father' is.**

It haven't been long since 1-A had move into the dorms, a two and half weeks in fact, but it been interesting.

Deferentially with how a certain green hair teen seem to be taking care of everyone.

"Breakfast ready!" Izuku call out as he and his classmate, Kyoka Jiro, had place everyone breakfast on the table.

A shuffles of feets can be heard as the students of class 1-A stumble to the kitchen, either yawning or smiling at the idea of food.

"Good morning everyone. Jiro and I made breakfast for you all. Please dig in while I finish the laundry." Izuku said sweetly as he place coffee on the table.

"Okay. Thanks for the food!" Sero said happily as he dug in into his food, making some of the others students cringe at him.

"Sero. Please eat in a more civil matter." Izuku lecture lightly.

Sero smile sheepishly as he rub the back of his head.

"S-sorry." Sero said as he started to eat more calming

Izuku nodded as he begin to head to the back to finish the laundry.

"A-ah Midoriya! Please wait!" Momo said as she quickly got up from her chair.

"Yes Momo." Izuku ask with a slight head tilt.

"Y-you don't have to do our laundry. I can finish the rest." Momo offer.

"No it okay. All that need to be done is for me to bring them inside and fold them. So please just finish your meal." Izuku said kindly.

"O-oh. Okay then." Momo said awkwardly as she sat back down quietly.

Izuku smile sweetly again and left the room.

"Is it just me or is Midoriya kind of acting like our mom?" Mina ask suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Iida ask with a rose brow.

"Well, he been cooking for us. He does our laundry, help us with our work, sow up tears in our cloths when we make them and he even read Hagakure a story that one time when we first move here to ease her to sleep when she couldn't sleep." Mina said after a while.

Everyone stop and think about it.

"He also clean the dorms." Denki said after a while.

"He also pack us lunch." Sato added.

"He also did my hair that one time." Tsuyu said with a slight head tilt.

"He also to worry when we skip meals." Todoroki said as he remember Izuku panic face when some of them skip meals.

"He also made sure Kirishima was taken care of when he caught a cold." Mineta said as he recall how sick Kirishima was a while ago.

"He also help Mina with her fashion crisis when she was ask out on a date a few days back. And comfort her when her date stood her up." Tokoyami said with a thinking posture.

"Didn't we had to hold him back from chasing that guy down?" Ojiro ask.

"I never seen Deku so angry before. It was like he was about to kill that guy too." Uraraka said as she recall how she, Iida and Kirishima had to hold back a _piss_ Izuku from killing someone.

"Had you ever experiences Izuku acting like this before Bakugo?" Sero ask to the person who knew Izuku the longest.

Bakugo just snarl at the group before finishing his food and left.

"Fucking idiots." He said as he went back to his room.

"...He didn't deny it." Jiro said as she put down her newspaper.

'Nothing interesting. How dull.' Jiro thought with a sigh.

Izuku pop his head back in and look around.

"Had anyone seen my notebook? I finish the laundry a lot faster then I thought, so I thought I can go over yesterday notes." Izuku ask as he didn't seen his notebook in the kitchen.

"You left in the living room mom." Hagakure answer back easily, making the 1-A students eyes widen in shock at what Hagakure said.

"Ah, thank you Hagakure." Izuku said with nod as he didn't realize what Hagakure just call him and left.

Hagakure cloths made an motion that she nod happily and went back to eating, but stop as she saw everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Hagakure ask.

"Y-you just call Midoriya mom!" Iida said in surprise.

"Did I? Well, we were just talking about how he is acting like our mother and all, so it must have slip. Plus, he didn't seem to mind it." Hagakure said with a shrug.

'Three. Two. One.' Jiro counted down mentally before a slam was heard.

"What was that!?" Shoji ask in fright.

"I think Izuku just realize what Hagakure call him." Aoyama said, blinking at the sudden noise.

"...Oh shit mom!" Denki said as he shot out from his chair and race to the noise, with the others following close behind.

Jiro just rolls her eyes as she drank her orange juice.

'I wonder if Izuku will have a heart attack when they start calling him mom in public.' Jiro thought as she already knew how motherly Izuku was and wasn't at all effect by it.

"Dad! Mom not waking up!" Mina call out.

"Coming." Jiro said as she grab a bottle of cool water and walk out, not realizing what Mina just call her.

 **And done! I know it was short, but I hope you all enjoy the start and please sent in your idea's for little chapters that Mama Izuku can do.**

 **I also hope you enjoy how I made Jiro 'papa'.**

 **That was added in the last minute for shits and giggles as I felt it can work out somehow.**

 **Anyway, have a goodnight/day/evening and please sent idea's for chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the second chapter.**

 **I'm happy you all seem to like this story so far. So hope you all enjoy this as I work on more to come.**

 **So, here another one for you all!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one.**

Izuku was pacing in the dorm main room and muttering to himself.

Jiro watch him pace back and forth for a few minutes and sigh.

"Izuku. They are teenagers. They can do a little shopping." Jiro said with a sigh.

"I-I know! But I'm more worry of the mess they can make. And the mall is fill with weirdo's!" Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

Jiro had to hold herself from rolling her eyes.

"Come on. I'm sure they will be fine. They have Momo and Iida with them. How much mess can they get if those two are there?" Jiro pointed out.

Izuku was about to say something, but stop as his phone started to ring.

Izuku pick up his phone and look at the caller ID and eyes widen in shock.

"It Iida." Izuku said with a quivering voice.

"Calm down Izuku. He could be just calling to make sure he have everything we need for tomorrow projects. So just answer and and calming find out what happen." Jiro said calming, but she was a little worry inside too.

Izuku shakily nod and answer.

"H-hello? Do you need anything?" Izuku ask poilety.

"M-mom. I'm sorry. But I lost track of Mina." Iida voice rang out to the room.

"W-what!? Is everything okay!? What happen!?" Izuku ask in horror.

"She went to use the washroom and never return. We search the whole place over and couldn't find her. I'm sorry for asking of this, but we need your and dad help." Iida said shakily.

"I'm on my way!" Izuku said as he hung up his phone and rush to get his shoes on.

"What happen?" Jiro ask with a frown.

"Mina gone missing and everyone can't find her! We need to hurry!" Izuku said as he put his shoes on.

Jiro eyes widen in shock before rushing to put on her boots and follow Izuku out.

(A few minutes later)

Izuku and Jiro rush to the mall and saw the class of 1-A were standing and waiting for them.

Of course the crowd was staring at them with a confuse expression on why a boy in an apron was wearing a panic expression.

"What happen!?" Jiro demanded calmly.

"W-we have no idea dad. All we know is that Mina went to the washroom and haven't return for a long while. We even had some of the girls check around to find her, but no one could find her." Iida answer nervously.

'DAD!?' Some of the crowd thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh no! Where could she have gone!? Did she get abducted!? Did she got lost!? Oh if some pervert touch my child they will not see the light of day again!" Izuku said, having a small mental breakdown.

"M-mom! You have to calm down!" Tokoyami said in shock, trying to calm down Izuku from passing out in stress.

'MOM!?' The crowd thought in shock at the roles the two teens had.

"O-okay. Here what we are going to do. Jiro will track the area noise and look for Mina voice. I will look around some stores here and food area. I want you all to stay together and go to all the exits and keep an eye out for her." Izuku order.

Jiro nodded as she plug her earjack to the ground focus. The class 1-A nodded and scatter off to covers the exits.

Izuku started to make his way around the mall.

After searching around, he found something that made his blood boiling.

"Hey! Just because you are in U.A. High that you can just ignore us you bitch!" A bull man growl angierly as he had Mina arm in his hand and his goons, at least six Izuku can see, were surrounded her.

Mina try to get him of, but she wasn't allow to use her quirk, so she was in a tight bind.

"Look here you little ACK!" The bull man started, but his felt his arm twisted off Mina arm.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." Izuku said slowly and darkly as he push the man away, making him stumble.

"M-mom!?" Mina said in shock.

"Mom?" The bull man said.

The group just stare at Izuku and burst out laughing.

"This your mom!? Oh my god this is just too funny!" The bullman said as he held his side from laughing.

"Look kid. I don't know who you think you are, but we know how your quirk works man. You think you can beat us by breaking your bones?" One of the goons said cockily.

"Yeah. And that IF your allow to use your quirk!" One of the other goons said with cocky smirk.

Mina was worry for Izuku. They were right, he was allow to use his Quirk in public, so if a fight break out, Izuku will be in a disadvantage.

"Do you know why they say never attack a mother bear cub?" Izuku ask suddenly.

"What?" Bullman said with a rose brow.

"That cause no sane man would attack a mother child. And you assholes just piss me off. So I'm giving you ONE chance to walk away. Or you'll see why you don't touch a mama bear cubs." Izuku said, his eyes narrow at them.

This cause the goons to burst out laughing even more.

"Aw how cute. This little shit think he can stop us. Let teach him a lessons boys." Bull man said with a smirk. The goons were chucklying to themselves as they cracks they knuckles and active their Quirks.

Now that Izuku was closer, he can see they have animals related Quirks.

"W-we should run." Mina said with a slight gulp.

"Mina." Izuku said.

"Y-yes?"

"Stay back. Mom will take care of these idiots." Izuku said as he got into a fighting stance.

Mina eyes widen in shock and wisely step back.

The goons just sneer and charge at Izuku, but Izuku simply trip one of them, making that one face plant onto a wall and punch the one with the wolf in the snot.

He then process to kick him in the dick before slamming his kuckles to his head, holding him and brought his kneed to his face, knocking him out.

The others try to attack him from behind, but Izuku quickly turn around and elbow one of them in the face and chop the other one in the back of the neck.

The one that got chop got knock out and the one that was elbow had to hold his face as he felt his noise broke. But before he could recover, Izuku kick him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Izuku was then punch in the face as one of the goons got a drop on him, but he quickly recover and grab his arm smung him around before throwing him to another goon.

Izuku quickly caught another punch that had spikes on it and Judo throw that goon to the ground before punching him in the face knocking him out.

The last two goons growl angrily at they got up from the ground.

Izuku got in his fighting stance again and glare them down.

They charge at him, but Izuku was ready for them.

As they jump out at him, Izuku reach into his apron and brought out a spray bottle.

He duck under the first strike and spray the second on in the face, making him cry out in pain as he try to rub the chemicals out of his eyes.

Izuku punch him out as he was distracted and process to to the last goon, who was shaking at Izuku glare.

"Wha What is up with this kid!? It like he a monster!" the goon said in fear.

Izuku stare him down, cracking his knuckles as he did, as if daring to try anything.

"So this is why you don't attack a mother cub huh. Yeah fuck this." The goon said as he punch himself in the face, knocking himself out.

"Good call." Izuku said as he turn back to the bull man, who was frowning at the display.

"How pathetic. Can't even take down one kid." The bull man said with a sneer before setting his eyes on Izuku.

"Okay kid. I'll give you the honor of knowing the name of the man who about to kill you. My name is-" The bull man statered, but Izuku cut him off.

"Don't care. Either leave us alone or I will finish you off with my speical move." Izuku said sharply.

The bull man glare at Izuku.

"Oh your so dead you brat! You think your better then me!? No one better then me!?" The bull man said angirly as he charge at Izuku with his full power.

Izuku just rolls his eyes and reach into his apron.

The man jump at Izuku, but he was stop easily with a pan to the face.

Yes. You read that right.

Izuku just stop a man with a power of a bull with a frying pan.

The stumble back and fell to the ground on his butt in a daze, his noise bloody and a brusie on his eye.

"Are we done? Cause I rather not ruin my frying pan o n teaching you what did wrong attacking MY CHILD!" Izuku said angrily.

"P-please! I'm sorry! I'll never attack your child again! I'll never attack anyone again! Just don't hurt me!" The man beg as he saw fire in Izuku eyes.

"Yopu better. I will turn you to the police and have them deal with you. And after you repent your crimes, I want you to better your lives. Cause next time, I will use my frying pan again." Izuku said with a huff.

"Y-yes sir!" The man said with his head in a bow.

Izuku just rolls his eyes and pull out his cell phone and call the police.

(A few mintues later)

Izuku and Mina were walking back to the group after the police came and took the goons away, with Izuku holding Mina had as they walk.

"Mom?" Mina started calmly.

"Yes Mina." Izuku answer.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! I didn't know you could have fight like that without your Quirk!" Mina said exictly

Izuku flush as he realize he just beat up seven guys for messing with Mina.

"U-um. Please don't tell anyone at school. I rather not get into trouble with the teachers." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay. But I HAVE to tell the others! They will be so surprise at how awesome you are." Mina said happily.

Mina was surprise at how brutal Izuku was beating those guys. But she was touch on how much Izuku care for her and respect her mom much more.

Izuku face turn red at the thought of his child-classmates. At the thought of his classmates finding out how he beat up seven men for Mina.

(Later)

Izuku was making dinner as Mina was telling everyone about what happen.

Everyone was in awe at how awesome Izuku was, but was also amuse on how embarrasses Izuku was about the complement.

"I notice mom only know one Judo move." Denki said in surprise as Mina told them about how Izuku judo throw one of the goons to the ground.

"Yeah. And he seem to abuse the hell out of it." Sero said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Anyway, mom then process to.." Mina said, getting back to the story.

Jiro walk toward Izuku.

"So, did you really just beat up seven men without your Quirk?" Jiro ask.

"Y-yes. I was blinded by my rage. So I move on instinct then tactics." Izuku admitted sheepishly.

Jiro stare Izuku in the face and nodded.

"Good. Last thing we need is for everyone worry how their mother were in police custody for using his Quirk." Jiro said with a small giggle.

"Y-yeah. That would've been bad." Izuku said with gulp.

"Mom! You got to show us some of your moves! They sound manly as hell!" Kirishima said with stars in his eyes.

"M-maybe later." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

Jiro had to resist the urge to laugh at how awkward Izuku is.

'One minute he is a mother about to curb-stomp someone for messing with his child and one minute, he a stutter mess again.' Jiro thought with an amuse expression.

"A-anyway! Dinner is almost ready. So why don't you all take a bath." Izuku suggest.

"Okay mom. The girls shall go first then." Iida said with a nod.

The girls nodded as they left to the baths.

Jiro made sure Mineta and Denki stay with Izuku til they return.

'I hope things won't get more awkward from here on out.' Izuku thought with a sigh.

"Hey mom?" Torodoki said as he pull on Izuku sleeves.

"Yes?"

"My 'dad' is coming to UA tomorrow to see how the dorm are. What should we do?" Torodoki ask calmly.

"...Fuck." Izuku mumble to himself.

 **And that all everyone!**

 **I hope you all enjoy how Mama!Izuku is like when someone attack his 'kids'.**

 **Anyway, sent more suggestions and idea's.**

 **And remember, Mama bears are protective of their cubs.**


	3. Mother day special

**I'm making this a little early for the day, but work will be eating up my time and I won't be able to make it in time. So I'm making it early for you all.**

 **And short too. So sorry in advance.**

 **Enjoy some fluff with Izuku as a Mother once again.**

 **(PS, Shamless plug in for my other story, but I'm making weekly story for Neptunia x Danganropa story. Check it out as I'm trying to make it better with every chapter and such. Now that done, enjoy the storyt you actaully came for! MAMA IZUKU ALL THE WAY!)**

Izuku was reading over his notes of the latest hero since he have some free time.

"Hey Izuku. Figures I find you here." Jiro said as she walk to Izuku as she been looking around the school for Izuku.

"Oh hey Jiro. What do you need?" Izuku ask as he close his notebook and look up to Jiro.

"Nothing. Just the ki-ahem, our classmates was wondering where you were." Jiro said with a chuckle as she sat next to Izuku.

"Hmm, I guess I did leave without warning. But I'm just here, in the meadow and enjoying the sunshine." Izuku said with a small smile.

"Sure you were. You weren't totally enjoying some 'plot heavy' story again." Jiro said with a feral smirk.

"T-t-that w-w-w-w-was one time! And it wasn't mine!" Izuku said with red cheeks.

"I do recall you saying that. But please forgive me for not believe a single word of it." Jiro said with a chuckle as Izuku bury his face in his hands.

Izuku should be use to Jiro personalty by now, but he can't so far.

She was too casual for him.

He never dealt with this before.

But she was 'dad' as he was 'mom', so he made it work for everyone.

Jiro had been kind and helpful too.

Not to mention cute and charming in her own way...

'Wait? Where did that thought came from?!' Izuku wonder as he now bury his face deeper in his face.

"Izuku..." Jiro said, her voice suddenly getting serious, making Izuku look up.

"I heard of that raid you and the others will be doing with the hero's." Jiro said quietly.

"...Your worry that I might break my body permanently aren't you." Izuku stated more then ask.

"Yes. Yes I am. No one wants to see you hurt like THAT time again Izuku." Jiro said softly as she recall the training camp and how badly wounded Izuku was by the end of it.

Everyone was so scare for Izuku health and some of them actually wanted to beg him to retire from being a hero.

He already shown he a hero in their eyes, but they were worry he will take it too far and get himself kill one of these days.

But the only thing stopping them from doing that was the fire in Izuku eyes.

He had the eyes of a Hero who will NEVER stop. Even if he dies and get shun by everyone.

So instead, they decided to be there for him more.

And since becoming their 'mother', it been amp up time ten.

"I can't say I can promise I could come back home without broken limbs, but there someone I need to reach. She waiting for us to save her." Izuku said as he put his hand in the air, like he was reaching for something so close, but he couldn't just reach it.

"And I will reach her. No matter what I have to do or who I have to fight. She needs me and Miro to save her. And that we're going to do. No matter what." Izuku said as he clench his fist with fire of passion burning in his eyes as bright as she always seen them.

But she also can see more.

She can see into his soul and his heart.

She saw the will of a Hero and his kindness.

Jiro just smile softly.

'No matter what huh? If I didn't know any better. I would say your insane and leave at that.' Jiro thought before getting up from the ground.

"Well, if your so set on this mission, then there nothing I can do to stop you. But at least try to come home safely okay. The kids will have a heart attack and probably storm the base itself if anything happens to you." Jiro said with a sigh.

'Not like I wouldn't join them. I would probably be ahead of them if anything happens to my wif-ahem! Friend. If anything happen to my friend.' Jiro thought.

"I'll come back. I promise." Izuku said as he got up from his spot and smile at Jiro warmly.

"Heh. I'll hold you to that. Now come on, I'm hugry and I feel like eating curry." Jiro said with a chuckle as she lead Izuku back to the dorms.

"Curry again? You really like curry." Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

"Of course! Curry is a gifts from the gods!" Jiro said passily.

This went on for a while as the two made it to the dorm.

Once the two walk in, with Jiro letting Izuku entrance first, a loud bang was heard.

"Happy Mother day Mom!" Class 1-A shouted happily as Izuku was shock as he saw the cake and some gifts they held.

"E-everyone? Did you all did this for me?" Izuku ask in awe.

"Yep. We already spent time with our mothers and such, so we ready this for you too. We couldn't celebrate mothers day without you too." Mina said happily as she was wearing a sweater with the words 'I luv mama Izu' on it.

Izuku was so touch that tears were gathering around his eyes and he started to cry tears of joy.

"A-ah come on mom. There no need to get so emotional. We just wanted to show our thanks and whatnot." Denki said awkwardly.

"He is right! We are ever thankful for your support and love you have shown us mom! We can't thank you enough!" Iida said with a bow.

"S-sorry everyone. I'm just so happy. I'm so bless to have you all care for me." Izuku said as he still had tears running out of his eyes.

Everyone smile softly as they help Izuku dry up and his tears and then party with him.

They party for hours and they ever fell asleep in the dorm main room.

Izuku sigh happily as he was softly messing with Tokoyami head as he slept on Izuku lap.

"I'm truly bless." Izuku said happily.

"Heh. That you are Izuku." Jiro said as she place a blanket over Izuku shoulders and hug him slightly.

"Happy Mother's day you idiot." Jiro said playfully as she left to go up stairs.

 **And that the end! I hope you all enjoy this and remember, give thanks to your mothers and show love to every one of them.**

 **Have a good day/night everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here the much waited chapter to a surprisingly semi-popular story I wrote.**

 **I'm really over joy to know how much you all love this. So, let me make this more fun for everyone, let get to it!**

Izuku was was lost in thought the whole day.

He still have a lot to do before Endevour come today.

He need to make sure dinner between them is good.

He will deal with Endevour alone.

He will have the class train and help around the dorm as he stay with the 'guest' and see what he can do.

He will also need to have Todoroki at _least_ greet him before he goes train.

"Izuku? Are you still worry about Endevour coming over?" Jiro ask from his side, enjoying the lunch he made for her.

"A-ah yeah! W-was it that obvious?" Izuku ask with a sheepish smile.

"You been muttering non-stop about it." Jiro answer with a deadpan expression.

"S-sorry." Izuku said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it. But your right, base on what Todoroki told us, he not exactly the most sane hero out there. I mean really, using his own son to surpass the Symbol of Peace is just idiotic." Jiro said with a sigh.

"And the amount of pressure he put on Todoroki as a kid and what he did to his mother doesn't help either." Izuku added with a frown.

"I know. And somehow, he get away with this and now hold the title of Number 1 Hero. So we need to be careful on how to handle him. If we don't, we can give our chance of beings hero goodbye. He would have more influence now with his title to do so. And he does have a good grip on the media, so he can paint us as bad guys at will if need be." Jiro said with a 'hmm'.

"That extreme." Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

"It is. And that just the worst case senarino I can think of." Jiro said with a shrug.

"Your quite calm about this. And you seem intent on being my side when this go down." Izuku said in surprise.

"Of course. He may hold a lot of things, but the title of 'Father' is mine. And he better damn well knows it before he leaves." Jiro said as she finish her lunch. Izuku sigh at the response.

He shouldn't be surprise, but he glad to have Jiro on his side for this.

He rather not have to deal with the man alone.

He creepy looking at it is.

Yes, to Izuku, he look creepy as fuck.

Like one of those guys who try to lure children with candy creepy.

Anyway, back to Izuku.

"Okay, here the plain, we will have everyone train today and we will greet Endevour ourselves and talk to him. We will waste his time til he leave and if he demand to see Todoroki after he greet him, we will tell him that he not allow to be in the training area, even if he the Number 1 hero now." Izuku said with a thinking posture.

"Hmm, I can see how that work. We can gather more info and let him know we are taking care of Todoroki pretty well." Jiro said with a nod.

"I just hope this goes well." Izuku said with a sigh as he got up from his sear as Jiro had wrap her lunch trait and started to make their way to the classroom to tell them the their plain.

(Later)

Izuku and Jiro were in the dorms, cleaning and getting ready to deal with Endevour who will be there soon.

"Are you sure we should leave? He may just ignore you guys and go straight there." Denki ask with a frown.

"He won't. We have Izuku." Jiro said with a smirk as she glance at a crying Izuku as he was taking pictures of Mina and Momo matching outfits.

It was too precocious for Izuku to NOT take a few pictures of his 'angels'.

"...Good point." Denki said as he pick up his training bag.

"Call us if anything happens or need backup. We'll rush over when you do." Denki said as the 1-A students were leaving.

"Have some faith in us. I'm more worry what Izuku will do to Fire Crotch if he does anything." Jiro said with a smirk as she wave her child-Classmates! Her classmates bye.

The 1-A students left with a nod and wave, some wishing the two luck.

After they left, Izuku was let out a breath he was holding.

"Keeping my cool in front of them was harder then I thought." Izuku said with a sigh.

"Well, we got some time before Endevour get here, so why not make some tea to calm your nerves." Jiro suggest to Izuku.

"Hmm. That a good idea. I'll make us some now." Izuku said happily as he left to the kitchen area.

Jiro sigh and look at the time in her phone.

'Ten minutes. Better finish cleaning. Or else Izuku will have a heart attack about our messy living room for our guest.' Jiro thought as she started to finish cleaning the living area.

(Later)

Jiro had finish cleaning as Izuku came in with a tray of cookies and tea.

Izuku place the tray down on the small table in the center and turn to Jiro.

"Everything all set?" Izuku ask.

"All set." Jiro answer back with a nod.

Before any more words can be say, the door open and a big man walk in.

"Shouto! I'm here!" Endevour shouted.

"Wow...You just barge into our home without knocking and don't even greet us. How rude." Jiro said with a narrow stare as she step in front of new number 1 Hero.

"What do you want? I don't have time to talk to you." Endevour said with a sneer.

"I'm afraid you do. You aren't in your office or public anymore, your in UA Dorms, which mean any power you had is gone as long your here and can be taken to prison if you keep disturbing the peace." Izuku said calmly.

Endevour frown as he look at Izuku and sneer.

"You have stones to threaten me All Might brat." Endevour said.

"All Might isn't my father. Not by blood anyway. But I want to talk to you before anything happens. Please, have a seat." Izuku said as he pointed to the chairs in the living room.

"I don't have tim-" Endevour started, but he was cut off by Izuku.

 ** _"I said, have a seat."_** Izuku said darkly as he glare at the towering man, making Endevour froze in fear for a second before he wisely sat down.

"Ahem, we have a few words to give you about Shouto. He may be your son, but he isn't your to control anymore." Jiro started as she sat down, smirking at the big man who was scare of her wife...FRIEND! Her friend!

'Why do I keep refereeing Izuku my wife!?' Jiro thought to herself with a mental groan, but on the outside, she still have her poker face.

"She right. Shouto live here now. So any power you have is gone. While you still have _some_ custody over him, he is free from you as long he live here. So that means if he doesn't want you here and you just barge in like last time, you can, and will be, arrested for trespassing and breaking ANOTHER Hero Law's, which can have your heroic licence revoke and put you in 50 years in prisons if Shouto confess to your abuse to add on it." Izuku said explain smoothly.

"Now I know your threatening me. Fine, I'll humor you. What do you think you can remove me from my spot. I doubt you can dig up anything that can do actaul harm to me." Endevour said with his arm cross.

Izuku and Jiro simply look at each other and chuckle.

Jiro reach under the table out pull out a very THICK book.

"What that?" Endevour ask with a rose brow.

"All of your data of you breaking Hero Law's, harming citizens, framing innocents, some sexual assaults and a bunch of things. I did this all in ONE night of one year. Image what I can dig up if I look though all your work from the very start of your career to now." Izuku explain with a shrug, but his smile held a dark edge to it and Jiro eyes held a evil presence.

"Y-you dug all this up in one night?" Endevour said in shock, not even the best detecives could do that and he bought them off.

"You can't buy me off Endevour. You also can't blackmail me either. I have nothing to hide and I'm willing to take you down with me if I did." Izuku said coldly.

"So I take it you know where you stand now Endevour. Cause if you don't, we can call over the Headmaster and he can read through Izuku notes and see if there any false in there. And with his Quirk, he won't have any trouble finding out if anything is real or fake." Jiro said smoothly.

Endevour was silence.

'T-these two ARE hero's students right? N-not some villains right?' Endevour ask himself mentailly.

"This will be our _only_ warning Endevour, threaten or do anything to MY child again, I will make you the most hated man in the world. I can make your heor career go ups in flames that even you can't handle. I can make it so that any money you have will go to the wife you abuse, and most positively rape for all the children you have, for years leaving you broke and homeless. I've been kind enough to let you come here. But I won't be so kind if you hurt Shouto or anyone else again." Izuku threaten darkly.

Endevour felt fear in his heart as he stare at the cold pierce gaze of the two in front of him.

He knows he can't do anything or harm them.

He can feel them telling the truth too.

He now knows why he felt so uneasy when he saw the green hair boy.

The kid is a demon in a bunny skin.

"I take we are done. Please have a safe tripe back to your office Endevour." Izuku said suddenly, going back to his kind persona.

"And do call ahead and knock next time. I rather not have anyone get scare of a trespasser to do us harm and attack first." Jiro added, she going back to her normal deadpan self again.

Endevour blink, confuse for a moment.

'That was a sudden shift in characters, but I need to get out now. I want to get FAR away from these two as possible.' Endevour thought to himself as he clear his throat and stand up.

"Your right, I should be going. I still have many work to finish." Endevour said as he started to walk to the door, very quickly mind you, and open it.

"Have a safe tripe sir. _**I would hate to see in any harm.**_ " Izuku said 'sweetly'.

Endevour didn't say anything as he just left the dorms.

Once he was out of the gates, he bolted back to his office.

Izuku and Jiro sat in silence for a moment before Izuku broke it.

"AHHHH! That so scary! I never thought keeping up that act would be so hard!" Izuku cried out as he cruel up into a ball and scream into his hands.

"That was simply the most terrify thing I ever did. I thought he was about to attack us for a moment." Jiro said as she was taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Still though, I'm glade he bought your bluff with these files. or lack of there of." Jiro said as she open the book and to find all the pages were blank.

"I'm just glade he didn't bother checking them. He would have realize we were bluffing if he did." Izuku said as he finally calm down.

"We got lucky. But man, his face was priceless." Jiro said with a smirk.

Izuku just sigh as he knew Jiro would get enjoyment out of it.

"I'm just glade we took care of him before anything go wrong. I can now focus on others things." Izuku said with a sigh as he knew there aren't many times left til he and his classmates get the call for the yakuza raid.

"Heh, yeah. I say we celebrate our victory though. Everyone would like to celebrate this." Jiro said as she made her way to the phone on the wall.

"Calling take out?" Izuku ask.

"Yep. Pizza sound good right now." Jiro said as she started to dial a number.

Izuku just smile softly as he started to munch on the cookies and drink tea.

She was right he thought as he ate.

They had beaten a false hero with nothing but a bluff.

That was a big win.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I had rewrite this so many times to make a good chapter for everyone. I feel I could have done better, but this is the best I could do.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review for future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here the Father day speical.**

 **I'm sorry for it being so short and late. Work been busting my ass lately.**

 **Anyway, here the next work. I hope you all enjoy this!**

Jiro was staring off to the sky, her mind wondering at what happen today.

Her children had threw her a party like they did Izuku for father day today.

She was overjoy to have them celebrate the day with her and the gifts were heart harming.

But, there was a slight doubt in her mind.

'Am I really fit to be the 'father' for everyone?' Jiro thought as she look at her hands.

'I'm not as strong as must of my classmates and Izuku had been the one to talk to for emotional support. And while a father is suppose to be a man who care and protect his family, but they also suppose to be guides and help their children grown.' Jiro thought as she clench her hands and stare at the sky.

'How am I suppose to do any of that when Izuku and everyone is so powerful and I myself is still growing?' Jiro thought with a clench teeth.

"Damn it! Why am I having doubts?" Jiro hiss to herself.

"What doubts?" A voice ask, making Jiro jump in surprise as she didn't heard whoever it was coming.

"I-izuku!? How long have you been there?" Jiro ask in surprise as she turn and saw who it was.

"I just got here. I saw you had a slight grimace earlier and wanted to make sure you were alright." Izuku answer sheepishly.

"I-i see."

"But I want to know what you mean by doubts?" Izuku ask gently as he move and sat next to Jiro.

Jiro sigh as she knew no matter what she do or say, Izuku will see through it and will keep trying to get answers if she needs help, so she decided same him trouble and just tell him.

"I've been having mix feelings about my role as the 'father' for everyone." Jiro confessed.

"I see. What bothering you about it?" Izuku ask kindly.

"I'm just worry if I can do anything. A father helps guide their children and give advice when they need it to help for the world. But how I'm suppose to do that when we all are the same age?" Jiro explained.

"Hmm, I can see how that will raise doubts. But to tell the truth, I can't give you much feedback on it. With it always just been me and my mom for most of my life." Izuku answer truthfully.

"Yeah. I guess it would be hard for you to answer this question without an proper example. I'm sorry for bringing that up." Jiro said with a grimace.

"Don't mention it. I accepted my father isn't around, but that doesn't mean I didn't have some guide me. And base on how he did, there no clear why to guide someone." Izuku said with a small smile.

"No clear why?" Jiro ask with a confuse expression.

"Yes. Every person is different. No one is born as equals and everyone have troubles to handle. I learn it the hard way and my 'guide' help me get a better grasp of it despite our different personality. I figure guiding someone isn't about if your growing or not along with them, but what you are willing to do to make sure they are ready." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

Jiro just stare at him with a blank expression.

"I-I know! T-that sounded w-werid! B-but please say something!" Izuku said as his face was red from his usual awkwardness.

Jiro didn't say anything for a while.

But then a small smirk appear, then a big smile and a little giggle before it burst into a full blown laughter.

"That was so lame! Hahaha!" Jiro said in between her laughter.

"Please don't laugh!" Izuku whine, but mentally he was happy to get Jiro smiling again.

After a little while, Jiro was staring at the stars again, but this time with a brightness in her eyes.

"So being a father not about knowing things, but the willingness to guide regardless if your capable of it. Yeah, that feel right." Jiro said with a soft smile.

Jiro glance at Izuku and smile.

She grab Izuku and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you. You always know how to help someone Mr Hero." Jiro said softly as Izuku face was red.

"N-n-no pr-problem! J-just glade to h-h-h-help." Izuku stutter out.

"Heh. I will get you use to people soon." Jiro said happily as she hug Izuku closer, enjoying his warmth and company.

'And maybe I will admit those feelings I've been avoiding for a while if you keep being a good man to me and everyone.' Jiro thought warmly.

They stay there for a while longer.

They enjoy each company for a while longer before they go back.

For the next day will be the day. And Jiro is going to enjoy Izuku present before he goes and recuse that little girl.

And Izuku just wanted to spent time with Jiro before he goes on this mission.

They there they sat.

They sat for each other and the future.

Cause tomorrow will bring chances.

But for now, they are happy and they want to stay like that for a while longer.

 **And done. Like I said, this was late and short. so I'm sorry for the delay and stuff.**

 **But I hope you enjoy this and for those who were asking for Eri being adopted by Izuku and Jiro, well, yes. She will be.**

 **But that not all everyone. A few more will show up and stir the group.**

 **And someone will challenge Jiro for Izuku.**

 **Like I originally plain.**

 **Here the hint of who, it not someone from Class A.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this as I decided to do something different with the end of the Yakuza Arc. Or what ever you call those mask assholes.**

 **I forgot their names and don't care to remember.**

 **Anyway, here a little fun(sad) thing I made up after listing to some sad's songs and cry all night due some sad movies and games.**

 **(No. Really. I cry all night due to watching and playing some sad ass movies and games. That the last times I let myself be convenience by my best friend and ex-girlfriend to spent the night with them. THEY ARE PURE EVIL!)**

Jiro didn't like this.

She didn't want to be here at all.

But, she must.

Cause _he_ is here.

She walk into the hall after getting out of the elevator and went down the hall with a flowers in her hands.

'Izuku... Why must you be so damn heroic?' Jiro thought as she recall what All Might had told her and the Class two weeks ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Jiro and Class 1-A were stun silence as they just here the news._

 _"Y-You can't be serious!" Momo said in disbelief._

 _"I'm sorry. But it true. I rather not told you this. I wish I can do something, but I can't." All Might said sadly as he wasn't happy to tell the class this._

 _"I refuse to believe mom is in a coma! He too strong and stubborn to be!" Iida shouted in a rare moment of anger._

 _"He is. He strain his body beyond his limits to save Sir Nighteye from death and defeat Overhaul. He give it his 100% and then some. But in doing so, his body broke with every second of his Quirk usage. If it wasn't for the young girl known as Eri, he would have been dead long before backup arrives." All Might explain._

 _Everyone was silence which cause All Might to sigh._

 _"He'll be able to have visitor starting tomorrow. Please, visit him as often as you can. I hope hearing your voices will bring him closer to the world of the living faster." All Might said softly._

 _"I'll talk mom ears off if it means for him to wake up if I have too Grandpa!" Mina said stubbornly._

 _All Might just blink and then chuckle._

 _"First young Midoriya as the class mother with young Jiro as the father, and now I'm grandpa. I wonder if they see me as young Midoriya father figure.' All Might muse._

 _"Okay then. But please go in group of two or three. The staff's can't let too many in once and three is pushing it at is." All Might said as he got up from his seat._

 _"I must go check with Young Midoriya mother and let her know of her son updated states. Please stay safe everyone." All Might said as he bow and made his out the door._

 _"We will grandpa!" The Class said, making All Might smirk a little as he left._

 _'I wonder if Aizawa will be jealous of my new status.' All Might thought as he left._

 _Jiro tone out the class as she was still focus on the fact that Izuku was in a coma._

 _She read that coma's can be permanent to people unlucky enough to be in it._

 _And she hate saying it, but Izuku the most unluckiest person she know._

 _She pray he will wake up soon._

 _Flashback end_

Since then, the Class of 1-A have visit everyday without fail.

Bakugo even show up after retaking his license exam to wake up and see him growing as well, not that he will admit, but he wants Izuku to wake up too.

Jiro sigh as she found Izuku room.

It hard to miss it since his door is covers in flowers.

"When did Izuku became so poplar?" Jiro mumbles to herself irradiated as a lot of the flowers and some gifts were from the girls from UA and others schools.

She didn't know how, but Izuku seemly grew poplar with many schools and it students. Mostly of the females side.

She didn't why exactly, but it tick her off greatly.

'I'll think about it later. Right now, I'm here to visit Izuku.' Jiro thought as she walk into the room and smile softly.

"He look so peaceful like this.' Jiro thought as she stare at Izuku laying on his bed, surrounded by plush of animals and get well cards.

She even saw a few letters of some of the heroes who want Izuku to be their sidekick's, so he better get better soon.

"It seem your victory against Overhaul is getting you attentions with the heroes. Good. They need to know who will be the best soon." Jiro said lightly as she place in her vase she baught a few days ago for her flowers.

She replace the old ones that wither and replace them with the new ones before she sat down next to Izuku bed.

"Heya Izuku. It been a while since I last visit huh? Sorry for not coming sooner, but someone need to make sure the children stay out of trouble. Not to mention with the festival coming up in a few weeks, we been busy to plain it out. So we been busy." Jiro said as stare Izuku face as she spoke.

"...It not the same without you Izuku. Everyone try to mimic your smile and spirit, hoping that if they believe and keep working hard enough, that you'll wake up and come back to us. But everyone is hurting inside. They want you back. I want you back." Jiro said as she had a bit of tears in her eyes.

She quickly wipe them away before speaking again.

"Izuku. Please wake up soon. It doesn't need to be today. Or tomorrow, but we need you to wake up soon. We are a mess with you gone." Jiro said as she gently took Izuku hand in her's.

"So, if you can hear me. Please, come home." Jiro said softly as she gave Izuku hand a gentle squeeze and close her eyes as she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

But her eyes shot open as she felt Izuku hand squeeze back ever so lightly.

"I-izuku?" Jiro ask hopefully, but when no response came, she sigh.

"Of course. Your still taking your time. But, your close to coming back. I can _feel_ it." Jiro said softly as she made a lame pun.

No response came, but for Jiro, just this once, she didn't mind as she was just happy to know Izuku will be back sooner then they think.

Jiro glance at the clock and sigh.

"I have to go. I only came here to check on you before I go back and discuss the festival idea. I'll be back soon. So please be safe til then." Jiro said as she place Izuku hand down gently and stroke his hair lightly before getting up and leaving.

Jiro open the door and gave one last to Izuku body before leaving.

As Jiro walk down the hall, she past by a female student from UA.

She knew who this student was as their class are rivals in a werid way.

"Try to not wake him up Itsuka. He needs his rest." Jiro joke as she turn back to her friend.

Itsuka simply smile in response.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse." Itsuka joke back.

The two share a laugh before bidding each farewell.

Jiro learn while she visit a second time that Itsuka and Izuku started to hang out when Momo invited them to tea.

It was a simple meet and greet, but the two hit it off quickly and became fast friend's.

They would occasionally hang out in public when they have free time and get into arguments who would win between there classes.

Both 1-A and 1-B were shock to learn that these two became friends so quickly and one blond guy was NOT happy.

But a quick chop to the neck shut him real quick.

Anyway, back to the present.

Itsuka enter Izuku room and smile at Izuku.

"Hello again Izuku. I'm sorry for not visiting yesterday. But Class 1-B had been putting a play together. So I couldn't come yesterday. I'm sorry for that." Itsuka said softly.

Itsuka stare at Izuku face for a while and sigh.

"Please wake up. I miss my friend...No. That true." Itsuka said as she didn't want to admit it.

She try to bury it.

She try to ignore everytime the two kept hanging out.

"It not the fact I miss my friend. I the fact I miss the boy I fell for." Itsuka said as she held her face in her hands as she said those words.

"I hate feeling this for you. I feel like I'm betraying Jiro for growing feelings for you." Itsuka said as she was on good terms with Jiro, but she couldn't hold back for much longer.

"Izuku...When you wake up, I'll try to keep us as friends. But I can't promise I'll won't try to win your approval and heart. So, when you do decide to wake up. I'll be here ready." Itsuka said gently as she glance at the door and let out a breath she was holding.

'Hope no ones find out about this.' Itsuka thought as she lean forward to Izuku face and kiss him on the cheek.

She quickly pull back, her face beet red at what she just done.

"Izuku. I'll see you later." Itsuka said awkwardly as she got up and quickly left.

Little did she know and Jiro know.

Their feelings had reach Izuku more then they know.

Cause when Itsuka left, Izuku eyes were slowly opening once again after so long.

"Jiro?...Itsuka?" Izuku ask hoarsely.

 **And done!**

 **So, how was it. I was worry I may not had done a good job of setting it to be sad and a sprinkles of romance.**

 **So, how do you feel of Itsuka being Jiro rival for Izuku affection?**

 **To tell the truth, I had originally plain for this to be a main plot of the story while doing wacky things with Izuku as 'mama' to the class.**

 **But it seem I'll need to balance it a bit more, but I don't mind.**

 **I see this as a way to improve my story and bring out more fun.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and next chapter will have us go back to Mama Izuku and his 'children'.**

 **But with more cast.**

 **Goodnight everyone.**

 **PS, please check my poll if you been reading my others MHA stories. Thank you.**


End file.
